Automated data storage libraries are known for providing cost effective storage and retrieval of large quantities of data. The data in automated data storage libraries is stored on data storage media that are, in turn, stored on storage shelves or the like inside the library in a fashion that renders the media, and its resident data, accessible for physical retrieval. Such media is commonly termed “removable media”. Data storage media may comprise any type of media on which data may be stored and which may serve as removable media, including but not limited to magnetic media (such as magnetic tape or disks), optical media (such as optical tape or disks), electronic media (such as PROM, EEPROM, flash PROM, MRAM, MEMS based storage, Compactflash™, Smartmedia™, Memory Stick™, etc.), or other suitable media. Typically, the data stored in automated data storage libraries is resident on data storage media that is contained within a cartridge and referred to as a data storage media cartridge. An example of a data storage media cartridge that is widely employed in automated data storage libraries for mass data storage is a magnetic tape cartridge.
In addition to data storage media, automated data storage libraries typically contain data storage drives that store data to, and/or retrieve data from, the data storage media. The transport of data storage media between data storage shelves and data storage drives is typically accomplished by one or more robot accessors (hereinafter termed “accessors”). Such accessors have grippers for physically retrieving the selected data storage media from the storage shelves within the automated data storage library and transport such media to the data storage drives by moving in the X and Y directions.
It is often desirable to allow for expansion of an automated data storage library by including additional storage shelves, additional data storage drives and additional accessors. As an example, an IBM® 3584 UltraScalable Tape Library is scaleable from a single frame to sixteen frames. Each frame may comprise from one to twelve data storage drives and may comprise enough storage slots to hold more than four hundred data storage media cartridges.
When it is desired to expand the capabilities of an automated data storage library, a service or repair technician is typically called to install additional hardware, such as library frames and drives. The installation of additional library frames is usually disruptive because the library must be taken out of service while the new frames are installed, aligned and calibrated.
Some libraries offer additional storage slots on-demand to reduce the impact of installing additional library frames. This involves the sale and installation of more library frames than the customer initially intends to use. For example, the customer may only need a single library frame and pays full price for this frame. In addition, the customer receives a second library frame and pays something less than full price for the convenience of being able to use the second frame at a later time, on-demand. The library will prevent access to the storage slots in the second frame until the customer has completed an on-demand upgrade. The upgrade costs additional money and may be purchased through a telephone order, through an Internet web order, etc. In addition, the upgrade may be based on the honor system with the expectation that the customer will notify the manufacturer or distributor that the upgrade has been utilized. The upgrade may comprise a license key or a menu selection that is entered at an operator panel or web user interface.
While the installation of additional data storage drives is less disruptive than library frames and storage slots, there may be a delay between the requirement for an additional drive and the actual installation and operation of the drive. This is because the drive must be ordered, shipped, received, unpacked, installed and calibrated before it can be used. Therefore, there is a need to provide on-demand data storage drives in an automated data storage library.
While the installation of additional data storage media is less disruptive than the installation of additional library frames, storage slots or data storage drives, there may again be a delay between the requirement for additional data storage media and having the data storage media available for use. This is because the media must be ordered, shipped, received, unpacked, labeled and installed before it can be used. Therefore, there is a need to provide on-demand data storage media in an automated data storage library.
Library frames and storage slots are not easily moved and misappropriated by a customer because they usually involve installation and alignment by a service or repair technician. This has allowed on-demand solutions for storage slots and library frames that are fairly easy to implement. In order to reduce installation, warranty and repair costs, library systems are moving toward a model called Customer Setup Unit (CSU) and another model called Customer Replaceable Unit (CRU). Library manufacturers are motivated to design their products with these operating models in mind. The result is lower manufacturing overhead because customers can perform their own warranty work, and more competitive products because the customer doesn't have to pay someone to install an upgrade. A disadvantage of such operating models is that on-demand hardware solutions are easily circumvented when customers can perform their own hardware upgrades and repairs. For example, data storage drives may be easy to move around the library, or to move from one library to another. If a customer experienced a failure with one drive, he could replace it with an on-demand drive without even paying for it.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for tracking or controlling on-demand data storage drives to prevent them from being used prior to receipt or intent of payment. In another example, data storage media is very easy to move around the library, or to move from one library to another. If a customer experienced a failure with one data storage cartridge, he could replace it with an on-demand cartridge without even paying for it. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for tracking or controlling on-demand data storage media to prevent them from being used prior to receipt or intent of payment. In yet another example, as storage frames become easier to install as part of the CSU and CRU direction, a customer could take an on-demand storage frame and move it to another library. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for tracking or controlling on-demand storage frames to prevent them from being used prior to receipt or intent of payment.